Tokyuumi: The Beautiful Ninth Child
by Miss DarkAuthoress Blackrose
Summary: FemNaru Kitsuki has a child. It's Sasuke's but he doesn't know, leaving her for Sakura. The council demand too much and she runs away. Now the Akatsuki have joined up with Orochimaru. The Leaf ask the help of this new mysterious village of Song. Full insi
1. Chapter 1

**Tokyuumi: The Beautiful Ninth Child**

**Twinkle: Um… Yeah. I know I'm not supposed to be making any more stories when I have eight to complete now but I had to do this.**

**Summary: **FemNaru Kitsuki has a child. It's Sasuke's but he doesn't know, leaving her for Sakura. The council demand too much and she runs away. Now the Akatsuki have joined up with Orochimaru. The Leaf ask the help of this new mysterious village of Song. Tokyuumi is about to meet her father whether she wants to or not.

_It's been eight months now. Eight months since it happened. Eight months since the little bundle of life and headaches started to grow. Eight months since he left Kitsuki for Sakura._

_They were never together but he knew Sakura hated her and Kitsuki hated Sakura._

_They were drunk when it happened. She's hid it from him, from them all, for eight months under a henge._

_The weeks passed. It's time for the little monster to come into the world. She let's Kyuubi do it, him being the only one to do it without attracting attention._

_She has the child January 13, ironic being the same date you get when you subtract her birth date from his._

_The child, she is beautiful. Dark red hair with blond streaks, small red fox ears a top her head like her mother along with a small red stub growing from her tail bone, and cute little whisker marks on her cheeks. Garnet colored eyes that held pure innocence._

_A month later, Kyuubi says they have to go to the hospital to make sure the baby is health so they do._

_Sakura finds out about the child during the scan on the child. Sakura hates Kitsuki for have a child by her Sasuke-kun but he's on a mission. So here they are, sitting in the hospital room, Sakura claiming that the child is her child and not Kitsuki's. They can't run a blood test on the child because she's too young._

Tsunade brought the baby girl into the tense hospital room, wrapped in a pink blanket. Sakura jumped up.

"That is my child! I have been on rest for months now!" It was true. The pinkette was on leave for vacation for about ten months. "She came and took my baby from me when I was weak and helpless! She should be arrested!" Sakura never did like Kitsuki because of her looks.

"That is my child, Tsunade! I've been using a henge to hide Kitsuki from the world. Ask Kyuubi! He help me deliver her! Please!" Kitsuki was in tears. "You can't take her from me! She's all I have related to me!" Tsunade looked between the two women. Sakura was glared death at Kitsuki who was on the ground sobbing.

"Sakura, it looks like Kitsuki is the mother. Look at her. That's what a real mother would do." she said calmly.

"I'm not weak like her! Tsunade-sama, that's my child!"

"Both of you sit down." The two sixteen year olds complied. "There's only one way to find out who's the mother. A newborn will react positively to its mother." She walked over and put the baby in Sakura's arms.

"Hi baby." she cooed. The baby giggled a little but started to squirm. Kitsuki let out a sob as she watched the interaction. "See, this is my child." Tsunade shook her head.

"Well it's not fair if the gaki doesn't get to hold the girl too." She removed the girl from Sakura's arms and carried her over to Kitsuki. The baby held its arms out towards Kitsuki gurgling and giggling. All ten of Kitsuki's tails that she adopted from Kyuubi stood up at attention and wrapped themselves around the baby.

"Hi there baby." Kitsuki called nervously. The baby started blubbering and reached for the blond. Kitsuki held the child close and rubbed her ears. "She looks just like me, whiskers and all. Just not her eye and hair-" She stopped herself as before their eyes, the baby's eyes turned blue from their original garnet, just like Kitsuki's. "She's beautiful."

"Just for the record gaki, that's what you're mother said when you were born. And it looks like the baby's eyes turn blue when she's happy." Tsunade said. Kitsuki's eyes watered up. Her mother died bringing her into this world, sacrificing herself for Kitsuki.

"Tomi, means beautiful child right?" At Tsunade's nod she smiled. "I'm going to name her Tokyuumi, beautiful ninth child, to remember my parents, myself, and Yoko."

"**I'm honored kittling."** Yoko purred out in her mind. She laughed.

"Egoistic old fox." she muttered.

About a month later, Tokyuumi was crawling around the house, chasing after a bug, with her butt in the air. Kitsuki pulled her off the ground. "A hunter already huh, Tokyuumi?" The red-head giggled and wrapped her small arms around Kitsuki's hand. They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Kitsuki put her daughter on her hip and pulled the door open with one of her ten tails. An Anbu stood outside her door. "Yes?"

"The council request your presence. Bring Tokyuumi with you." he said. Kitsuki recognized the Anbu as her old captain Tenzou or Yamato as he called himself.

"Okay." Tenzou disappeared in a swirl of leaves as Kitsuki closed the door. She walked to the back room and put Tokyuumi on the bed, grabbing matching white dresses out of her closet, one for herself and one for Kyuu. She dress them quickly and slipped on their sandals before walking out the door, keys in hand, Kyuu being held by her tails. The tail holding her child put Tokyuumi on her shoulder as they walked towards the council chambers. She walked into the big building to the smallest room. She walked inside and saw all of the civilian council seated, narrowing her eyes. _This is not going to turn out good._ "What is it that you need with me?"

"It has come to our attention that you have had a child by Uchiha Sasuke." Danzo started.

"Yes, what of it?" she asked.

"The child is to be engaged to the boys of our choosing." Kitsuki looked livid.

"No! No, no and no!"

"You have no say in the manner. The child is a civilian." Sakura's mother said.

"I don't care! You are NOT making my daughter a breeding stock!"

"Root, get the child." Danzo ordered. Ten Ne Anbu jumped from the shadows just as Kitsuki wrapped her tails around Tokyuumi. She growled and got down on all fours before striking, quickly taking down the ten Anbu. She stood back up, unaware to the Anbu behind her. The man launched at her tails and yanked Tokyuumi from their grip as five more jumped on Kitsuki.

"NO! TOKYUUMI! STOP!" The Anbu started to carry the wailing baby towards Danzo. He was would have made it too if this didn't happen.

"Raikiri!" The Anbu was struck through the head by lightning and Tokyuumi was taken from his limp arms. Kitsuki quickly took care of the other Anbu on her back, as she knew only one person with that jutsu. She watched as the council ran out of the room. She stood up, seeing as though white dress was not stained red by blood, and walked over to Kakashi. He eye smiled at her. "I believe she is yours." He was taken by surprise when she hugged him.

"Thank you." she said as she pulled Tokyuumi into her arms. "Kakashi-sensei, could you please not tell anybody about her? Sakura knows but I doubt that she's going to tell anybody, she's already ashamed that she tried to take Kyuu-chan away from me. Tsunade-baachan and Ero-senin already know. And I doubt the council would want their reputation go down the drain. And Sasuke doesn't know." She looked down casted at that. "I'm going to leave the village for a while, to train Kyuu-chan." Kakashi smiled at her.

"Its okay, our secret." he said before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. Kitsuki disappeared in a column of fire. Once she was home, she sealed everything in a scroll. Clothes, furniture, even the appliances were sealed. She sealed all the items in one big scroll before summoning Yoko, Tokyuumi in her baby bag that was strapped securely to her person

"Let's go brat." he said before they jumped out the window, into the alley, using the night as their cover. They snuck pass the village gates out into the forest, traveling by the tree branches. Kitsuki looked down at Tokyuumi sadly. "What's wrong?"

"I just feel as though… am I wrong for leaving? For not telling Sasuke of his child? I mean he has every right to know. He's my best friend." She started to worry her lip out of habit. Yoko snorted.

"Brat, please. That emotional retarded idiot doesn't know how to take care of a kid. He'd probably use Tokyuumi to lure out his brother." Kit sighed.

"I guess you're right. But how am _I_ supposed to raise a child while I'm constantly on the go? With Akatsuki hunting me down for you, and Orochimaru pissed for taking Sasuke away from him, I have a feeling that I'll raise Tokyuu-chan wrong."

"You worry too much. I have a feeling that you're going to be as white haired as the mega perv by eighteen." He smirked when she glared at him.

"Oh ha-ha, very funny." She huffed. "So where are we going to go then?"

"We can always go to Wave."

"I don't want to get Tsunami, the old drunkard, and Inari mixed in with all my drama."

"How about Suna?"

"No."

"Kumo?"

"Why would we go to Kumo? Konoha and Kumo have been on bad terms ever since the Hyuuga incident." Yoko rubbed his chin for a minute, silently humming, before he snapped his fingers. "You could go to snow country. The princess owes you it."

"I guess we could. Tokyuumi will just have to get used to the cold weather. I know it took me a while." She looked over and saw that the former demon lord was pale. She burst out laughing. "Man, this would be a hit! The all powerful demon lord defeated by cold weather and the common cold!"

"For your information, demons cannot get sick, thank you very much."

"That still doesn't solve the fact that you're a _fire_ demon."

"Shut up, brat, before I make you."

"Oh! I'm shaking in my _snow_ boots! Ha!"

"Gaki~!"

**XOX**

Sasuke trudged tiredly into his pitch black house, wanting nothing more than a hot shower and to go to bed. He didn't bother turning on the lights, his eyes trained to see in the dark, and the for the fact that he always liked the darkness. Just as he got in the living room, a voice stopped him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He knew the voice by now, having heard it screech at him almost every day.

"Tell you what Sakura?" Honestly, he didn't see why he got with the girl.

"Don't play coy with me."

"Really, Sakura. I have no idea what you are talking about."

"The child."

"What child?"

"The one you had with Kitsuki!"

"I've never had a kid with the dob- Back then." He whirled around to face the girl. "I never knew she was having a kid. What had happened back then was an accident."

"Well apparently, she's hid it from everybody. She just had a scan on the girl a month ago." Sasuke passed Sakura and went back outside, starting towards Kitsuki's apartment. When he got there, he knocked on the door. "Open up dobe." He noticed that he heard and echo inside the apartment. He opened the door and saw that everything was missing. Looking around, he saw a yellow piece of paper was taped to the kitchen counter. He easily read the chicken scratch.

_To whoever may find this,_

_I have left the village. Don't ask me why or try to follow me because I'm not coming back right now. I left for reasons that you guys won't know until later. I don't know when I will be back. See ya!_

_ With Love,_

_ Kitsuki Uzumaki Namikaze._


	2. Chapter 2

**Tokyuumi: The Beautiful Ninth Child**

**By: TwinkleUzuki CodeName NekoKit**

**Chapter 2:** Kayougakure

It's been ten years since Kitsuki had up and left without a trace. It was a surprise to everybody. She told none of the younger ninja about her departing at all. Sasuke sighed as he stared out the window from his bed. _She was my best friend. How could she do that?_ he thought as he plopped down on the covers with a groan. _How could she not tell me?_ He was brought out of his musings when somebody knocked on his door. He climbed out of bed and put some pajama pants on before walking downstairs to the living room of the Uchiha mansion. He opened the door to see his pink haired ex-teammate. It had been ten years since he broke up with her also. "Morning Sakura." he said off-handedly as he leaned against the door frame, rubbing his left eye with his left palm. She blushed.

"Hello Sasuke-kun." she replied, drooling slightly as she stared at his bare chest. He cleared his throat to get her attention. "Oh, um, Tsunade-sama would like to see you. Kakashi-sensei, you, and I are going on a mission together." she said. The raven grunted with a nodded and turned around to close the door. A sandaled foot stopped the door from closing all the way. "Sasuke-kun." He sighed, knowing what this was about. "Why can't we just go back to the way things were before _she_ left?"

"Sakura, if you are going to speak ill about my best friend, you can leave my home." he said coldly, glancing back at her. The pinkette's lime green eyes hardened.

"Why are you still hoping she's alive? With the Akatsuki going around, we all know she's dead." She smirked cruelly. "Your brother took her away." she whispered. Sasuke growled and spun around, swiping at her.

"Leave!" With that, he slammed the door and slid down it, burying his head in his hands. "Damnit!" he yelled, slamming a fist against the wall. "The dobe is not dead and you know it, Sasuke. I mean come on; this _is_ the dobe we're talking about." He smirked at himself even though deep down, he doubted that his dobe was still alive. Hm… his dobe. He knew he felt… different about Kitsuki. _But I don't like her like that. She's just a good friend._ Yet again, deep down, he doubted that's how he felt.

**XOX**

Tsunade glanced at the three Jonin before her and sighed. She **knew** she was too old for this now. Kakashi was getting old too, his age finally catching up with his hair color. The tension between Sasuke and Sakura was filling the air as her former apprentice stared hard at Sasuke, who was trying his hardest not to snap at the woman, if the twitching of his left eyebrow was anything to go by. She groaned, catching their attention, along with Jiraiya who was sitting in the window seal. "As you know, the Akatsuki and Otogakure have joined forces in searching for the Jinchuuriki. Luckily, they don't have any other than the Ichibi no Shukaku. All the Jinchuuriki, included the former Kazekage have just disappeared." She closed her eyes. "I can just feel that Orochimaru is going to attack Konoha not only to destroy it but to get you too Sasuke." The aforementioned raven nodded. "So I'm sending you three, Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha to a new village called Kayougakure to deliver a contract of alliance and peace. We need all the help we can get right now." She gave the letter to Kakashi along with a map. "I expect you guys not to fail. You are to leave now. Dismissed." The remaining former members of Team 7 exited out of the door. Her head fell to her desk with a loud thud. "I'm _way_ too old for this job." She sighed before lifting her head and propping it up with her hand. She could just feel Jiraiya's smirk.

"Let me guess, you wish Kitsuki was here?"

"Yes! Were on earth did that gaki go?" Tsunade yelled before groaning.

**XOX**

Sakura shifted her line of vision over to Kakashi as they jumped through the trees. "So where is this 'Village of Song' anyway?" she asked. Kakashi stopped on the next branch he jumped to, his former students stopping next to him. He pulled the map out of his pack and opened it up. On a piece of land next to Hi no Kuni was the name Kayou.

"Apparently, Kayou was built were Yu Country used to be. I guess they fixed the land after the Akatsuki destroyed it looking for the Jinchuuriki. We should be there by late tomorrow if we stop." The two younger Jonin nodded and the group started to jump along again. They continued on for about twelve more hours before it got late. "Do you guys want to stop?" Sasuke snorted.

"Kakashi, we're not Genin anymore."

"Yeah," Sakura quipped, "if we hurry we can get there by the morning and we'll get the reply faster." Kakashi eye smiled though they couldn't see it and nodded.

"If you two say so." he replied. _Funny; that sounds like something Kitsuki would say._

**XOX**

The Kage of Kayougakure, or the Kayoukage, was lying stretched on a long couch, arm over their eyes as if asleep, in a big, dark, quiet room. They were decked in a long kimono which was covered by the orange robes they wore. The traditional hat of a Kage, which had the Kanji for Song on it, was on their head, the tinted skirt of the hat obscuring their face from others. The peaceful quietness and darkness of the room, however, was shattered when the door to the room was opened and light poured into the room from the outside. The arm over the person's eyes was pressed on harder over their eyes as they hissed in discomfort. A ninja walked into the room and fell to one knee. He had a four wavy lines going across his hatai-ite with small music notes dancing along them.

"Kayoukage-sama." The hand over the person's eyes was removed and the person shifted where they were leaning on their right arm and their body was facing the Shinobi. "There are three ninja here from Konohagakure. Their Hokage wants an alliance." The person hummed.

"Send them in." The voice was obviously female.

"Hai, Kayoukage-sama." The man rose off the ground.

"Oh, and Han?" The man now known as Han faced the woman. "You don't have to kneel or bow or add Sama to my title. It gets annoying you know." Han rolled his eyes.

"And back then you were saying you wanted to respect." The woman giggled.

"Why yes but I have come to realize that it is rather agitating and it makes me feel old." Han sighed and walked out the door, closing it behind, embracing the room into darkness once again.

**XOX**

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura silently observed the room they were waiting in, two ninja standing near them. One had spiky white hair that went down to the middle of her back and matching white eyes. She wore an all white kimono with a white sword strapped to her back. The other was a man with a bored look as he was slumped over. He had wild untamed purple hair that was everywhere and black eyes that were half lidded, a mask strapped to the back of his head. The girl glared over at him.

"Rei!" she snapped. "Stand up straight!" Rei's eyes swiveled over to her.

"Chill, Kubi. Nothing's going on right now so why worry?" he asked, his voice coming out melodic, not like you would expect it.

"Well you better worry because soon my foot is going to be somewhere you worry!" Kubi yelled. Rei tensed up immediately.

"Kubi are you threatening Rei?" a voice called from down the hall. All five heads turned to see Han walking leisurely towards them.

"Han, that lazy ass deserves it! And soon it won't be a threat anymore." Rei let out a sigh of relief and slumped over again. "It'll be a promise!" Kubi yelled as she knocked him over the head. The poor man smacked face first into the concrete. Han rolled his eyes and looked over at the Konoha Nin. All emotions in his eyes disappeared as he glared at them, the red rings under his eyes adding on to the affect.

"Kayoukage-sama requests you're presence." he stated coldly. His voice was muffled by his armor but they could hear the edge on his voice none the less. They got up briskly and started walking down the hallway he came from.

"Kayoukage-sama's room is the one with the big doors!" Rei yelled after them. They heard him hit the floor again.

"No shit dumb ass! That's the only door there!" Kubi roared.

"You two are weird." Han's voice had a hint of amusement in it and the coldness was gone. The three thought the same thing but Sakura decided to voice it out loud after they were further down the hall.

"Why do you think he was all mean to us but nice to them?" she asked, offended.

"Maybe because he doesn't like Konoha?" Sasuke offered questioningly.

"But what would he have against Konoha? What have they done to him?" Kakashi said. The three basked in the silence other than their footsteps as they walked down the hall. They finally got to the big orange and red decorated doors. Sasuke pushed it open easily, surprising all three of them at how light it was. They stepped into the slight darkness and just stood there not knowing where to sit. The figure waved their hand and many candles around the room lit, casting an eerie feeling in the air.

"Sit." The Kage of Song commanded politely. It was then that the three saw the chairs in front of them. They each sat in a chair about five feet from the woman. There was an uncomfortable silence until Kakashi pulled the scroll Tsunade gave him out from his kunai pouch.

"This is the letter from Tsunade-sama." He stopped himself and realized that he didn't know whether or not to throw the scroll or to stand up and give it to the woman.

"It's okay, don't worry. Just throw it. If I can't catch it, then I would need to go to the hospital to get checked out." she said, dismissing his inner turmoil. He tossed the scroll to her and she caught it with her left hand. Rolling onto her back, she opened the scroll and started to read. After a minute or so she hummed to herself and nodded. "Nii-chan." she called into the silence.

"What, brat?" a gruff voice replied, alerting the Jonin of the other being in the room.

"Could you get Utakata and Kubi for me? And if you see Mimi, bring her back with you." A figure dropped down from the ceiling and landing on the one arm of the chair where the Kayoukage was laying her head near. He was wearing an orange battle kimono with nothing his feet. Golden eyes were half lidded in irritation while his long red hair settled around him.

"I'm not you're maid, gaki."

"Well you're the only one here and I need them. You were there the entire time so I don't need to explain it to you." The man sighed and glared down at the Kage of Song before he phased out of site. The woman giggled. "Don't mind him. He's just naturally grumpy."


	3. Chapter 3

**Tokyuumi: The Beautiful Ninth Child**

**Chapter 3:** The Darkness Shadow's Child

**XOX**

Sakura shifted uncomfortably in the big room as the other three ninja sat in silence. _Why is it so quiet? Usually, a place like this would be bustling with people._ She cleared her throat slightly, making the female Kage look over at her.

"Is there something wrong, Ms. Kunoichi?" the woman asked. Sakura shook her head.

"No, it's just that it's so quiet. Where's all the ninja and civilians?" she asked.

"Well, the ninja are not awake as of yet, same goes for my people. We have no missions yet and we have been waiting until a big time ninja village, like Konoha, acknowledges us. You have answered our calls." the Kayoukage said. "But on a second note, it's still about five o'clock in the morning." The Konoha ninja looked surprised. "The sun rises really early here." Kakashi and Sakura nodded at the information.

"If you don't mind me asking, do you know when we will leave with your reply?" Kakashi asked. At that moment, the door opened once more and a dark brown haired man walked through the doors. He wore a long, light blue kimono adorned with a small emblem of three bubbles on the back below the collar, and an orange sash. His pale golden eyes were glaring at the Kage splayed across the couch as he marched over to the woman, Kubi trailing in behind him.

"Are you CRAZY woman!" he yelled at her. The Konoha ninja were stormed at the level of disrespect the man gave the Kage. They were even more baffled when she just shrugged.

"I've been call so."

"Hotaru and I just had a kid and you want to send me away!"

"Hey, I never said that!"

"Why else would I be here! A tea party?"

"Geez, Taka. Calm down before you blow a fuse. Suki obviously has a reason for doing this. Isn't that right Suki-chan?" Kubi said, butting in on their conversation. The Kage, now identified as Suki, nodded.

"That's right." She looked at the Konoha ninja. "I'm sorry, but you probably won't be leaving until noon tomorrow. We're having a celebration tonight and I know you guys are tired." she said. "Taka, you will only escort them back to Konoha with Kubi and come right back home. If you guys take the fast way, it'll only take about seven hours to get there and seven hours to get back, give or take an hour or so to verify the message." She waved her hand dismissively. "You're twenty-nine. Stop acting like a baby." Utakata scowled but complied. "Oh yeah, and Mimi is going with you two." The brown haired man gawked at her while Kubi giggled.

"Man, I love that kid."

"I'm back with your brat, Kit." They all turned to see the red haired man walk through the open door with a little girl trailing behind him. Dark red hair fell down her back in curls while her two bangs spiked and framed her face. She walked over, passing all the other ninja and climbed up on the couch sitting in Suki's lap.

"Hi mom." the girl said, yawning.

"Hello, Mimi. I have a job for you." The young girl's garnet eyes lit up and turned blue in excitement. "You're going to go to Konoha with Kubi and Taka so they can deliver something for me. Stay with them at all times, okay?"

"Hai!" Suki looked straight at Utakata and Kubi, glaring hard.

"If _anything_ just so happens to my daughter, both if you are _dead_." she said with a low hiss. Both straightened up and nodded. She smiled, all the killer intent in the room disappearing. "Good!" She turned and looked at Konoha ninja. "I would like you to send a letter to your Hokage and tell her to send at least three more teams to protect my ninja. I'm not trying to say they are weak but with Akatsuki and Orochimaru over powering us in the numbers, I'm worried. Kayou is a small village and we can easily be over powered divided." Kakashi looked taken aback along with the sole Kunoichi of the team. Sasuke on the other hand, narrowed his eyes.

_She seems familiar. _he thought. _ Her attitude and caring aura reminds me of…_

"_Grow up, you bastard! I can be worried about anyone I want to, whether you like it or not! Just because they did something wrong doesn't mean they're all bad! We can't just separate because you two don't like each other! United we stand but divided we'll get the shit beat out of us!"_

…_Kitsuki._ he finished. Kakashi nodded next to him.

"Will do but we need a messenger animal." he replied. Suki nodded and whistled. A few seconds later, a teenage girl, no older than sixteen walked dramatically slow into the room. It was obvious she was Gothic with how much black she wore. On her curvy frame was a black dress that dragged behind her. Neck length black hair created a bang on the right side of her face, obscuring her right eye from view. Her only eye visible was purple with a black ring around it. Thick eye liner lined her eyes, making them pop.

"You called?" she questioned. Suki nodded and smiled.

"I'm going to need you to take message to Tsunade of Konoha, Karasu. I need it there in like thirty minutes. And tell Tsunade that her teams have to get here fast. It doesn't take long to get here, probably about five hours if you really try. How long did it take you guys to get here, Kakashi-san?" Suki asked.

"A day but we weren't going that fast." She nodded and reopened the scroll, writing a message at the bottom before closing it again. Karasu put her left hand in half the tiger seal and in poof of raven feathers, in her place stood an all black raven staring at Suki. Karasu flew over to the woman and Suki tied the scroll to her back and enhanced it with chakra. Karasu took off right after Suki finished.

"Well, we're all done here. I can show you where you'll be staying tonight." Suki offered. Kakashi nodded and stood along with the other two Jonin. "Kubi, you and Utakata can go. Nii-san, you go too." Kubi nodded and walked out the room, dragging Utakata with her. Suki stood from the couch and stretched. The red-head snorted and walked out the door finally. Mimi also stood and followed her mother out the door with the three Konoha ninja. They walked out the building and onto the street. "By the way, the celebration is at the club down the street. If you would like to go, I suggest you wear loose fitting clothing. Since this is on such short notice, you can buy your clothing from this store here," she gestured to the red building next to them named Akane, "and your first purchase is free. All you need is your headband to get into the club." The three ninja nodded.

"Mi-chan, Ki-oba!" The four ninja and one ninja in training all turned at the call from two little girls. They were both ten though one had spiky green hair that was up in two pony tails. The other had aquamarine colored hair that stopped at her neck. Her ends were curls and she wore a blue headband. The two girls were twins, despite their different hair colors. Behind them, walking slowly was another boy with spiky black hair, his yellow eyes glaring at the ground. The two girls hugged Suki's daughter.

"Shomaru, Aoi, Kumori, what are you three doing out this early in the morning?" Suki asked. Shomaru, the green haired girl, and Aoi, the aqua haired girl both smiled up at their so called aunt.

"We got up early because we wanted to wake the flowers. You always get to do it because you're the only one awake. But we're going to do it this time." Aoi said. Shomaru nodded alongside her.

"We even got Kumori-aniki to come with use so we wouldn't get in trouble with you. So we were wondering of Mimi-chan could come with us too." the blue haired girl said after.

"I don't see why not." The three girls smiled before taking off down the street. Suki looked over at Kumori who was slowly passing by them. "Kumori-kun, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." was the grumpy reply. Before he could leave, Suki grabbed his wrist.

"Let's go get breakfast."

"But, my sisters." the fourteen year-old protested.

"They can take care of themselves. After all, you were younger than them when you started taking care of them. They have your fighting spirit so they'll be fine." Kumori looked like protest he was about to protest again but Suki stopped him. "How about this; you take the three down to the fields and then come back. That way you make sure they don't get lost. Tell them to stay until you come back, we won't be long." He nodded. "You better hurry." Kumori gasped at how far they were before merging with his shadow, appearing further down the street.

"Oi, Shomaru, Aoi, Tokyuu, matte(wait)!" Kakashi's eye widened slightly as a memory came to him.

"_TOKYUUMI, NO!"_

His eye then narrowed. _Let's see here. It can't just be a coincidence that the girl's name is Tokyuu which is short Tokyuumi, Kitsuki's daughter. Dark red hair and blue eyes are dead giveaways. It's also not a coincidence that some call her Kit and others call her Suki. So that means Kitsuki is the Kage of Kayougakure. Nice hiding Kitsu-chan._ he thought, smirking ever so slightly. He was broken out of thoughts by Sasuke.

"What happened to him?" The question came out before the raven could stop it. But the boy reminded him so much of himself as a child.

"The three's father was a demon, Yami's, the king of darkness, younger brother. His name was Karayami. He got married with their mother, a human woman. They were in love and he told her he was a demon but she didn't seem to care. Then, when Kumori was six and the twins were two, the villagers caught Kumori playing with the shadows. They were convinced that only a demon could do that and attempted to murder Kumori but his father stopped them. The whole town came and tried to kill the twins also but they were stopped too. Karayami was so angry that he slaughtered all the villagers of the town in cold blood. Kumori, Aoi, and Shomaru, even though young, being demons themselves understood the reason for all the death and bloodshed and weren't afraid. But their mother was mortified. Karayami was weak at the time and when his wife, his most trusted partner, shined him with so much light and stabbed him, he perished, not only weak from not being in his demon form for so long and just changing and not only from the light but from a broken heart. All hell broke loss from there. The twins started to cry in anguish of losing their father and Kumori started asking his mother why over and over again. She tried to kill him too but he lost control of his powers and killed. He fled the empty town with his sisters, bumping into my traveling group eight years ago. He has been with us sense." Suki replied. "Though he may not show it, he cares for his sisters greatly and would die for them."

The three ninja looked sad at that story though Sasuke understood. _To have something dear to you taken away by somebody most close to you is painful._ he thought. Suki turned to them, her blue eyes shining through the skirt of her hat, glaring at them.

"If you try to hurt anyone in my village, be it demon or not, I will kill you." she hissed.

**XOX**

**Twinkle: I don't normally do this but it had to be done. I'm going to rant about FanFicition.**

**Okay, I'm going to be real with you guys. It's late and I'm pissed. Even though I'm a Fanfic Obsess, there is a whole list of things I don't like. So if you don't hear me yell and scream, I advise you get the f*ck out of here now. Just keep scrolling down.**

**(1) Spelling Errors/ Grammar**

**A LOT, and when say a lot I mean a lot, of people use either Microsoft Office 2007, Microsoft 2000-2005, or Open Office for Mac so most people have spell check. If for whatever fucking reason you don't have spell check, you can either (a) Copy and paste your typed data and take it to your email so the internet spell check can correct it, or (b) Take it to FanFicition and let them fix it. For all you dumbasses who think it is okay to use text talking in STORIES then you are wrong. That means no u, r, ur, lol, brb, or any other bull shit like that UNLESS somebody in your story is reading a text. It's called a beta reader. If you know your grammar sucks major dick then ask in your story for a beta reader. We were all taught that sentences start with capital letters. If you didn't know that, now you know. Dashes, slashes, periods, dots or whatever is NOT for saying things! I just HATE it when people don't use the correct marks when people use other shit and people can't even understand what the fucking hell is going on. IT'S CALLED QUOTATION MARKS! NOTE THE WORD 'QUOTE'!**

**(2) Spacing**

**I swear, if I see another story that has no spaces between two paragraphs or sentences, and everything is just bunched up together, I'M GOING TO FUCKING EXPLODE! The ENTER or RETURN button is right next to the apostrophe/ quotation mark button, above the shift on the right side of your keyboard. And you see the big button in front of your fucking face? IT'S CALLED A SPACE BAR! USE IT!**

**(3) Absolutely Ridiculous Flames**

**I get flames and I read flames and I've come over the most stupidest, ignorant flames EVER! If you don't like the damn story and you want to say something, so be it. But don't go all "I don't like this story, you fail at life, go die, blah blah blah other shit that doesn't matter!" THE HELL? And don't go wasting your time sending a long ass review if the author has ALREADY SAID "I know it sucks I need a beta." WELL THERE THE FUCK YOU GO!**

**(4) Not Reading The Story Before Reviewing**

**This, this shit right here is what is so aggravating that I just have to get off of a few minutes to calm down. Hey dumbfuck who likes to review before reading, you want to know why the Review button is at the bottom of the damn page? BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO REVIEW UNTIL AFTER YOU READ THE MOTHER FUCKING STORY!**

**(5) Not Reading The Summary/ Warning/ Genres/ Ratings Before Reading The Story**

**The Summary and the Ratings and the Warnings and the Genres are all there for a reason. Say for instance, and this is a real problem, there's a Fic where... Iruka gets it by perverted vines or tentacle monster. And then there's some stupid reviewer who goes "No you are not sorry. Bestiality is against the rules of this site. You have been report and will continue to be reported until this filth is off this site. Rape is not love and should not be thought of as such. This is disgusting." ... Seriously? Do you know how many bestiality and rape fics I've seen on this website? Do you know how many years they've been on this website and I have yet to seen one removed? Well go ahead and continue to waste your time reporting. obviously doesn't give a flying f*ck. And if you don't like 'rape' then why the fuck did you click on the damn story anyway?**

**(6) People Who Don't Take Genres To Heart**

**I have this little collaboration fic on . So here comes this big hot writing that nobody's knows and this is what he says (It's long, I know. Why do you think I'm pissed about it?):**

**"You said you proofread this? You missed quite a bit.**

**Did you spell check this? That's always a good idea before uploading.**

**Half this story is in capital letters. The rules speak about abusing the caps. On top of that, it's improper grammar. All you need is an exclamation mark and if you need more emphasis italicize.**

**Wow, the humor is so forced here. How does Jiraiya know who DK is magically? Don't answer that, it was rhetorical question.**

**Jiraiya is so OOC its mind boggling. You're trying so hard to be funny and it really is not working.**

**Numbers under ten are supposed to be spelled out.**

**A/Ns in the middle of the story. It takes your readers out of the story and that a/n had absolutely nothing to do with the story.**

**I saw you do this with dialogue:**

**"I find this a major turn on." Kyuubi said.**

**Correct way:**

**"I find this a major turn on," the Kyuubi said.**

**A comma follows declarative dialogue when a dialogue tag (Kyuubi said) following, not a period. On top of that, the Nine tailed fox doesn't have a name. A Kyuubi is what he is. It's like if a dog, maybe Akamaru or something is speaking and you said (dog said). A dog is what he is not what his name is. The Kyuubi does not have a name, only a title."... Okay, I'm going to start at the top of this review and break it down into parts.**

**-Yes, we did proofread this. It's. A. Fucking. PARODY! The story is not going to be all serious all the time.**

**-YES, we did spell check. That's what spell check is for.**

**-No, the rules don't say jack shit about caps. And even if they did, the story is still up there ain't it?**

**-How is the humor forced? I don't know but go ahead and waste my precious time with other shit I'm aware of but not explain to me how the humor is forced. That just projects the image that you're just saying something to say something. And Jiraiya knows DK because I fucking said so.**

**-In the summary it did say major OCCness. Did you read it?**

**-Really they are? Then why in the Nine Gates of Hell don't they do that every where else? You can write it either way.**

**-So? I obviously don't give a shit.**

**-(This one really got me.) So you are saying to say that everyone who writes like that is wrong? I see the most professional writers use a period instead of a comma. In books, in cook books, on the internet, at school. Man, you really have a superior complex.**

**-A Kyuubi? Did you really just say A Kyuubi? What do you mean 'A' Kyuubi? "A" is used for when referring to one of many. Last I checked there is no other Kyuubi in the plot of Naruto. And if Kyuubi is just a title what am I supposed to call him? Kyuubi is a demon fox. AND in the manga, the original story with none of that other unnecessary filler shit, Masashi Kishimoto clearly stated that Kyuubi was a HE. Not a thing but that he actually had a gender.**

**(7) Mary and Gary Sues**

**It just pisses me off when a character is so invincible and has no flaws.**

**(8) Fangirl/Fanboy Persuaded Stories**

**If you like a character, good for you. But don't rant to other people about why this character should be the best and make a whole story about it then wonder why the hell it doesn't have reviews.**

**(9) People Who Start Ranting About The Canon**

**I'm going to put this as simple as I can.**

**It's called FANFICTION for a reason. If the plot is not completely in sync with the plot of the original show or whatever, doesn't mean it's wrong. On one of my Female Naruto stories, and this is what started to make me believe that most times the people who say that something in your story is against the rules are saying shit to say shit, somebody reviewed saying "Naruto isn't a girl and they don't go to school. Change it before I report you." *facepalm* Say it with me FAN, which means it's for the fans, FICTION, which means it's not real. Got it?**

**(10) Updating**

**Don't post one chapter that's like, ten thousand words(10,000) and then don't update for like three years. Everybody's going to be wondering "Is this guy dead?" Then all of a sudden we check our email and oh, look, that guy finally updated. And here you are expecting a long chapter when they give you some bullshit that looked half assed and it's less than one thousand and ten words(1,010).**

**(11) The Search Engine**

**FanFicition, I'm asking you personally...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...  
... WHAT THE HELL!**

**Can you at least warn us when the search engine is going to have work being done it so we can know ahead of time? And will you not say "Please try again in a few minutes." if in a few minutes you know it won't be working?**

**Yeah, so these are things that piss me off about .**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tokyuumi: The Beautiful Ninth Child**

****

**Chapter 4:** I Found You: Meets and Greets

**XOX**

Tsunade sat at her desk, her head in her hands, as if so depressed. Well, that would have been the impression if it wasn't for the loud snoring coming from her and the puddle of drool under her slightly open mouth. A small black raven landed on her window seal and started pecking at the unopened window. It stopped all of a sudden and crowed loudly, waking the sleeping woman. Her head shot up and she looked around frantically until she saw the raven pecking at the window. She stood up and opened the window, the raven flying in and transforming into a girl with a scroll in her hand. "And you are?"

"My name is Karasu, and I'm from Kayou. This is a letter from my Kage." she answered. "I take it you're Tsunade Senju of Konoha?" Tsunade nodded and Karasu placed the letter in her hand. The blond woman opened it, her eyes scanning over the neatly written handwriting at the bottom.

"Is he crazy? I can't send three teams of my ninja for him." She was interrupted by Karasu.

"My Kage is a woman."

"Oh, thank you for telling me." Tsunade tapped her chin rhythmically, deep in thought. _While that may lower our number of ninja, Orochimaru won't strike here until Sasuke is back so the Akatsuki may wait with him. And she said that they would be back tomorrow. Plus that would make her trust Konoha more. I guess it's okay._ she thought. Looking back at the girl she nodded. "Shizune!" she yelled. Seconds later, a black haired woman in a black kimono opened the door.

"Yes Milady?" she asked, her hand still on the doorknob.

"I want you to gather the old Team Gai, Team 10, and Team 8. They're having a reunion."

"Hai!" With that, Shizune exited the room and closed the door. Karasu walked towards the door and pulled it open.

"If you don't mind Tsunade-san, I'm going to change and eat. I haven't had breakfast yet because as you see, it's early. Do you know any place that's open at this hour?" the blond woman nodded.

"The Ichiraku Ramen shop is open at the time. I'll tell the teams to meet you there." The black haired Kunoichi nodded before walking out the door and closing it. She quickly found the small shop she was looking for. It was a simple brown building that radiated a cozy feeling. The words 'Ichiraku' were printed on the signed that was above the door.

She raised an eyebrow. _So this is the place Suki is always gushing about? I guess they upgraded to a store._ She walked in and walked to the front desk where a woman in her early thirties was seated. She smiled at Karasu.

"Hello, ma'am. My name is Ayame. How may I help you?" the brown haired woman asked. Karasu smiled softly back, despite her personality.

"Yes, I would like one pork ramen. And do you have a bathroom?" Ayame nodded.

"The first door on the right if you go down that small hallway. One pork ramen is coming right up. You can sit anywhere and I'll bring your meal when it's ready." Karasu nodded and walked down the aforementioned hallway into the bathroom with kanji for 'women' on it.

**XOX**

Shino strolled casually down the street, his three ex-teammates walking with him. He still wore his high collar jacket but now it was black with grey strips going down the arms. Black Anbu pants were tapped off at his ankles with medical tape into his grey shinobi sandals. Hinata, who was walking along side him, wore a lavender jacket that cut off a little bit under her chest, a light purple shirt underneath it. White shorts cut off slightly pass her knees, her purple sandals stopping mid-calf. Kiba and Akamaru, who had stopped growing about ten years ago, where on the other side of Shino. Kiba wore a jacket that was a combination between his Genin and Chunin ones, the jacket being grey with the same design it was back before Kitsuki left with black colored fur on the collar in the back. He still wore black pants to go with it with black sandals. All three were on their way to the Hokage tower. "Why do you think Tsunade-sama summoned us?" Hinata asked, breaking the silence, her stutter long since gone. Kiba shrugged.

"Who knows?" Shino, the ever quietly intelligent one, answered soon after.

"Maybe she needs our skills for something. We may be joining Team Kakashi on their mission. I saw them leave yesterday." he said before going silent again. Kiba sighed.

"We've been a team for years, Shino. Why do you keep giving us that cold shoulder?" he asked, Akamaru barking next to him. Hinata giggled.

"Shino-kun has always been that way Kiba-kun. It's just his nature." The group finally arrived at the tower, bumping into Team 8 in the process. Ino waved over at the three, Chouji and Shikamaru following leisurely behind her as per usual.

"Hey guys. Tsunade-sama summoned you too?" the blond asked, her bubbly attitude still shining through. Hinata nodded. Shikamaru butted on their conversation.

"I think we're going on a joint mission. Why else would she call us all here?"

"I think you're correct, Shikamaru." a voice called from beside the group of six now bumped to nine as they were joined by Team Gai. "Though I wonder what's so important that she needs us all." Neji finished. Lee, still as enthusiastic as always, pumped his fists in the air.

"Come! Let us all find out what our youthful assignment is!" The group chuckled at the Ninja.

"Lead the way, Lee." Chouji said. The second green beast happily bounced into the build, the other eight Ninja members following behind. Once they reached Tsunade's office door, Lee knocked on the door. They heard a loud 'Come in!' and entered the room on command. Each one of the members of the Rookie Twelve spread out in the room to make more room. Tsunade sat in her chair, elbows on the desk, her fingers intertwined in front of her face, making her look intimidating.

"I need you nine to join Team Kakashi on a mission to Kayougakure. At first, this was just a delivery mission but the Kayoukage wanted to send three people of her village here to verify the message, get more information, and so her messengers could meet with the council for a moment. Knowing the three old bats, their probably going to try to torture the three to get information." she said, muttering the last part under her breath.

"But why do you need all of us, Tsunade-sama?" Tenten asked from her place next to Neji. Tsunade waved her nonchalantly.

"So Kayougakure will trust us better, well that and I have hunch that there's something special about that place. You'll be back here by tomorrow. Besides, they're having a party there tonight and I think you guys need a break." Kiba's eyes lit up.

"A party? Really?" he asked. "We haven't had a good one here in years."

"Yeah, there's a girl who's supposed to lead you guys back. Get ready and meet her at Ichiraku's. Dismissed." The nine Ninja members exited the room to their respectful household to prepare for their mission.

**XOX**

Karasu patted her stomach as she exited the store. She was now adorned in a high collared purple shirt that cut off right above her belly button with black shorts and purple sandals, her hatai-ite dangling from her neck. She had been the store for about an hour, just enjoying the salty haven that is Ichiraku ramen. Glancing to her left, she saw nine Konoha ninja walking towards her, some with small packs and others with nothing but ninja tools. She suspected that those ninja must have sealed their supplies somewhere that was on their personal. "Hello there. My name is Karasu and I shall be escorting you back to Kayougakure." she greeted kindly. "I must warn you that our village has demons."

"What kind of demons, Karasu-san?" Shino asked, curiosity evident in his voice.

"Half demons, full demons, shape shifters, people with different abilities that were cast away. Basically, Kayou is a village of outcasts. But don't worry; nobody will attack you unless you attack them first. I myself am a half raven demon. I can turn into a normal small raven or a big evil raven whenever I feel necessary." Most of the ninja visibly relaxed after she told them nobody would attack them. They may be strong, but they were only human. "Come. We must get to the village quickly. It's six thirty now. If we hurry we can get there by noon." The others nodded.

"Oh how unyouthful of us! We haven't introduced ourselves!" Lee announced. Karasu started walking towards the village gates.

"We can start now." she stated as they all started to follow. Ino started first.

"My name is Ino Yamanaka. This is Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akamichi, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Neji Hyuuga, Tenten, and Lee." she said, pointing to each person in order. Karasu nodded and smiled.

"I'll be sure to remember that."

**XOX**

Back in Kayougakure, it was about ten o'clock and the occupants of Kayou were out and about, opening stores and parents taking their children to the academy. Suki was strolling peacefully through the town in her orange and red kimono, her hat still sitting comfortably on her head. Next to her walked a light purple, blue streaked haired woman. "Puruatsu, was it absolutely necessary for you to follow me? I know I'm your best friend and everything but really?" The woman, now identified as Puruatsu, nodded.

"I was bored this morning." Suki sweatdropped at the blunt reply. The purpled haired girl smiled at Suki before skipping away.

"I'm going to set up the stuff at the village center. Later!" she called, waving a hand in the air. Suki shook her head and kept walking. Villagers and ninja alike waved at her and she waved politely back, fully aware of the familiar chakra signature following her. She turned into an alley and waited for the shinobi to catch up with her. "You can stop stalking me Kaka-sensei." The sheepish looking shinobi walked into alley too, his visible eye curling up into a smile.

"Guess I can't hide from you, huh?" The Kage giggled as she removed her hat, letting blood red and blond hair flow down her back in cascades, stopping mid thigh. Her face was still as soft as I used to but her blue eyes sparkled with wisdom and their normal mischief. "It's been so long Kitsuki." She gave him a hug.

"I know it has." She released him and stepped back. "Please don't tell anyone. When Neji, Hinata, Shino, and Kiba get here, tell them not to tell either. Tonight, I'll reveal myself." Kakashi nodded.

"So the little red-head is yours?" Kitsuki smiled.

"Yep! Tokyuumi is ten. I've taught her almost everything she knows. Kyuubi and the others teach her the rest." Kakashi sighed at the blond and ruffled her hair.

"Look at you, all grown up. What happened to the little blond I could tease all the time?" he cried in mock desperation. "My baby is going to leave me!" Kitsuki laughed as he acted like a frantic overprotective mother. "She's even turning 26 today isn't she?" Kitsuki's eyes widened before she smiled softly.

"I'm happy you remembered. Tell Iruka-tou I miss him." she said. "I missed you guys a lot."

"And everyone's missed you. Iruka is having a spas-out every day because he's so worried about you. I swear, sometimes I think he's a woman that a man." His former student giggled.

"That sounds just like him; a mother hen."

"Hey, we may even move here."

"Really? But what about Konoha?"

"Iruka is fed up with Konoha. The civilians keep calling him the demon lover." Kitsuki's eye brows knitted together in confusion.

"I thought they stopped that after I became a ninja."

"Well apparently, since you're not in Konoha, they started again." Kakashi replied. The blond Kage ran her hands through her slightly curly hair.

"Well, I'm going to help the others start setting up the things at the town center for the party." she said. Putting her hat back on her head, she gave Kakashi one last hug before walking out the alley, back onto the street, leaving Kakashi to his thoughts.

_Your parents would have been proud, Kitsu-chan_. he thought before he too walked out the alley, back to the hotel where the other two members of his former Genin team resided.

**XOX**

Ino took a glance at Karasu before jumping up to her. The girl smiled at her. "May I ask what's the matter?"

"Why is Kayougakure called what it is?" the blond asked.

"Well, our jutsu are based on a song. We use chakra to project our voice and the emotions of the song predict what happens to the victim." the raven said. "We have a medical jutsu song for people who don't have perfect chakra control so almost anybody can learn it." Hinata jumped up to join them along with Tenten.

"So what kind of songs do you particularly sing?" the Hyuuga heir asked.

"My songs are mostly dark because I'm gothic but I sing happily sometimes. I don't separate myself from others but I like creepy stuff. I'm just weird." the raven demon said with a shrug.

"Could you sing for us?" Tenten asked.

"I'm not that good though. I don't sing that much anyway so my voice probably sucks." she said, shrinking into herself.

"Come on Karasu-chan. You can do it." Ino said, the two other girls nodding.

"Okay fine. But only because we're near the village. And only one verse." She took a deep breath and started to sing. _"Now I will tell what I've done for you. Fifty thousand tears I've cried. Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you. And you still won't hear me, going under." _she finished. The three Konoha women smiled at her.

"See? It wasn't hard." Hinata said. Karasu blushed and looked to the side.

"Thanks." They finally made it out the forest and landed in front a tall gate. Karasu walked up to a door and put her hand out, whispering a short password. "Kyoku no mura ni watashi o tosu koto ga dekimasu (Let me through to the village of song)." The door glowed black for a moment before it opened. The three teams of Konoha ninja follow the teenager through the door. Karasu turned towards them. "Now don't be alarmed if you see someone weird or if the people of this village give cold looks. Let's go."

**XOX**

Back in the other Konoha ninjas' hotel room, there was a tense silence. Kakashi was reading his book, Sasuke was sharpening his katana with a kunai, and Sakura was staring at Sasuke with slight longing in her eyes. All of a sudden, Kakashi snapped his book closed, thankfully breaking the annoying silence. "Alright team, we have to go to the Kayoukage tower."

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"We have to greet the other Jonin teams from home." The two younger ninja nodded and exited their connected hotel rooms' living room. Walking down the slightly crowded street, they eventually got to the huge building that towered over their heads.

"Hey Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura!" Said three turned to see Ino waving them over. Sakura and Sasuke walked over to join the group that was chatting lightly while Kakashi went over to Neji, Hinata, Shino, and Kiba and pulled them aside.

"Okay you four, if you realize anything about the Kayoukage, don't say a word to anyone, not even the others, alright?" The four Jonin nodded and joined the others. Their talking ceased when Karasu started to lead them through the now opened doors of the tower, down a hallway, and to the huge pair of doors. Karasu easily opened the door and they all walked through it, spreading themselves out in the bright room. The Kayoukage smiled at them.

"Welcome to Kayougakure."


	5. Author's Note: Not Ending, Rewrite

Authors Note

Hello, this is The Boarxx and I have to say that I am sorry...

…

…

…

…

…

…

FOR WRITING SUCH SHITTY STORIES!

Nothing, and I mean nothing, can make up for the bad quality of my ongoing stories so therefore, everything, excluding the already completed stories, will be re-written. Getting up to speed will not be hard for some stories, but other's plots will be changed and others may be dropped all together.

The only story I am considering to drop is What Pushed Us Away, Brought Us Together. That is the only story and even then, I'm still pending.

Now, high school has started and I will be on a tighter schedule so one to three stories will be updated once every week. So the maximum wait between stories may be a month or six weeks. The current stories will be up for your enjoyment, or cringing agony, until I catch up to the point its current residing, or the same number of chapters.

The inspiration for this change is that about a month ago, I was going through my profile and looking at which story I should update first when I realized how terrible, though that doesn't even cut it, the grammar, plot, and overall writing style was.

I will have another poll on my profile so you may choose which stories I should take off my page when I update them and which stories I should leave for others to read.

_Problems/Changes With My Stories_

-Finally Ninja

In Finally Ninja, which quite personally I think can stand a name change, the first chapter is only 7k words because of the lyrics. That's basically the entire chapter. Also the concept of ninja becoming so from high school is absurd. So Finally Ninja WILL NOT be the continuation of Naru's Lover, but more like and alternate universe kind of second story and both can be read alone.

-I'm So Sick

I started the 300 word prelude and I haven't touched it since. I may drop I'm So Sick or I may start it because I have a fairly good plot in my head but I'm mostly thinking about the sequel rather than the first story. In that story, Naruto, who yes again is a girl, goes by the name of Hitoaimaru and she related to Kyuubi. Other than that, I'm not saying a thing. But again, it's a chance I might not start that one. The prelude will stay up though.

-With Evil Intentions Comes Slightly Evil Responsibilities

This story is kind of an extra and people who have funny ideas for the Akatsuki but no story to put them in, I will gladly take them because I have serious writers block when it comes to that one. It will not be taken down but ideas will be accepted. :)

-Highschool Gang Wars

I don't know what I was thinking when I chose to wrote that story. I have no plot, AT ALL, and nothing to inspire me to update it but if you have ideas, please do tell.

-Naruko: Sono Kouhi Oujou

This is one of my particularly good stories so I probably won't take this one down but I am going to re-write it and post them all at once so when you see new chapters in your email, please do read the story from the beginning. It is my most subscribed story and most reviewed and I love it. 111 reviews is an accomplishment for me. I hope that one day, that story will be the story that has at least 500 reviews when I'm finished with it. Thank you for all your support and good reviews to that story. :)

-The Akatsuki Duo

I am going to keep this story up as well and edit the story from there. The plot sucks and I drifted far away from where I originally hoped to take the story I will start a new and hope not to mess up the plot again so there will be another story up with the exact same name only the summaries will be different and one of them will say re-write in the summary.

-What Forces Us Away Brings Us Together

Ugh. I look at this story and I cringe. This WILL be going under complete reconstruction and WILL be taken down after I finish the rewrite. This story is all twisted backwards and confusing, even to myself, the writer. I can write better than some of the 18-19 year old seniors at my school and I just feel that this is a shame to my writing abilities.

-Tokyuumi: The Beautiful Ninth Child

This is another story I like but I feel I should go more in depth about just why Kitsuki left Konoha and things like that. This one isn't that bad for it's first few chapters but I feel I could do much MUCH better.

-Hiding in Hellschool

I'm going to do some fixing up in the beginning and go more into detail about Naruto's family's powers and her powers as well. Other than that, the plot needs some tweaking here and there.

Right so that's all, the poll is up so go vote please. If you don't have an account and wish to place a vote, or have ideas for me please do PM me. Any questions, PM as well. I am also looking for a job as a beta because I tend to learn from others small mistakes and reading others stories. Please and thank you. :)

~TheBox


	6. I'm Sorry

**Dear Beloved Readers,**

**I am very sorry it has come to this. Unfortunately, I have lost all will to complete my stories. I'm so very sorry. I know I will get a lot of hate reviews and PMs but I can't continue. In my opinion, my plots are going somewhere I can't find. I apologize with all my heart. Now then, I will, however, continue The Queen of Death or Sono Kouhi Oujou, because it's my most famous story. I'm also thinking about starting a new story that is normal Naruto not female Naruto.**

**My stories are up for adoption. I will keep them on my profile as proof that they are my story. Message me if you would like to adopt a story. If I allow you to adopt it, it is REQUIRED that you give me credit, either in the summary or at the beginning of the story.**

**If I'm notified that someone has taken my story without permission or has not given me credit, I will get you removed from FanFiction completely for plagiarism. I want my credit and it's not hard to give. Remember; message me if you want to adopt my story. **

**-TheBox**


End file.
